


Travis's Retribution

by Deempe



Category: Hotline Miami (Video Games)
Genre: Action, F/M, Revenge, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-15
Updated: 2016-04-15
Packaged: 2018-06-02 11:21:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6564253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deempe/pseuds/Deempe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A handsome detective confronts a killer about her victims.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Travis's Retribution

The day was almost over, the sky a blazing orange that painted the whole city a bright citrus color and a man is standing by a wall, waiting for his prey to bite.

"Why hello there, handsome. Come to these alleyways often?"

A large smiling alligator woman appeared from nowhere, much to the satisfaction of the trench coat wearing detective. His trap had worked.

He could still remember the eyewitness reports of what happened to the woman's victims: they were eaten whole and alive. Travis and a kid named Tyler. 

Travis didn't put up much of a fight on account of his depression, but the kid...

He deserved better than that.

Hell, they both deserved better than what happened to them.

Now their killer was standing in front on the only one that could deliver vengeance.

"Cut the crap, you cold blooded bitch. I know all about you. What you did to Travis, and to that kid." He had her right where he wanted her.

She looked shocked, but then a smug look crept on her face. "You wouldn't be the first, honey. Men like you have found me out and tried to stop me before."

She backed away from the detective in a playful manner. "Look at these features. Slim but powerful legs, a strong, durable body, muscle filled arms, and a bone-breaking bite pressure. A predator that has gone unchanged for millions of years, because they are the perfect predator. Everyone else who tried to stop me fell to these babies. What do you have?"

The detective could only smile as he recited his response. "Two guns, thick skin, and a sense of justice."

The predator just laughed. "Well then, let's see just who has thicker skin."

The killer lines up their eventual prey in their center, knowing that this would be their victory. The enemy has no chance of winning, and would fall to their superior combat abilities, their corpse would later be mauled and torn to pieces. A large toothy grin spreads across their face.

The alligator smiles back.

The detective is still eyeing down his enemy, but he is also planning ahead. After the first shot, this will be a race. The police will be called after his first shot, so he's got to pick his moment carefully, then go all out if he wants a chance at not being dinner for this monster.

The detective makes a move for his gun, only for the woman to move at incredible speed with jaws open wide. The detective sidesteps out of the way immediately, with his revolver out and his eye on center mass.

The woman comes to a stop for a split second, before charging again, this time with hands outstretched, claws glimmering. The detective isn't sure of the monster woman's strength, and doesn't plan on finding out.

She runs at him in a tight diagonal path, making getting a bead on her difficult, even for the ace detective. He tries to step away, but she's too quick and she swipes at him, giving his trench coat, and his thick skin, a few bloody marks.

The woman taunts the detective over her first strike, but she's so caught up at gloating that she doesn't have time to notice the detective bring up his revolver and shoot in her general direction, unloading his whole chamber, constantly following where she tries to dodge.

Two. Two shots landed on her. People are panicking, the woman is pissed off even more and bleeding as much as the detective. A guttural and primal growl escapes the woman, signaling her descent into a primitive carnivore.

She quickly snaps at the detective, ripping the rest of his coat off his body, revealing his SWAT vest and fake blood packets, much to the carnivore's dismay.

"Heh, thick skin's good to have in this city, but it never hurts to have more." The detective quipped. That was it. The woman had been pushed, going completely off the edge, this is what the detective had wanted. She wouldn't even notice the shotgun he was slowly pulling out of his pocket...

"Hey!"

Someone behind the detective shouted, causing him to turn around suddenly, giving the woman the perfect time to bite him in his abdomen. She lunged at the detective, having just enough time to see him turn around and...

The detective kept his shorty in his left pocket, and his revolver in his right. He almost didn't get it in time. The detective pulled his shotgun on the civilian with his left hand, tossed it to his right hand, turned around and fired.

BOOM

The shotgun flip, the detective's signature move, brought an end to this battle.

One loud blast told the end of this encounter. The face of the woman was nothing more than a broken and wet mess of a lifetime of sins. It was over. Justice was served.

The man who interrupted the detective had already disappeared, making the detective worry about being caught. Sirens were going off, he had to move. The detective started running away from his justice scene, thinking about how a monster like that got away with what they did for so long.

He told himself that was a useless thought, and that he would do whatever it takes to stop these killers. He would kill them all, and show them no mercy, no trial, just execution. After all...

They're just looking for their fifteen minutes of fame.

**Author's Note:**

> Greatest Detective in the Universe: Manny Pardo


End file.
